


Wrong Answer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wrong Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.

Title: Wrong Answer  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: None  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Do or Don't  
Author's Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wrong Answer

~

“Don’t ask me that question,” Harry said.

Draco glared at him. “What? Why not?” he asked.

“Because I’m not stupid. This is a trick question.” Harry shook his head.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t really want to know,” Draco said. “It’s important. You never get a second chance to make a first impression.”

Harry sighed, knowing it was a mistake, but unable to resist his husband’s pleading. “All right,” he said.

Draco spun. “So, do these robes make me look fat?”

Harry pursed his lips. “Maybe a little,” he said.

He never saw the hex that hit him.

~


End file.
